I Saw This One Coming
by DanceInLightening
Summary: A new twist on the Classic 10 year Middle School Class Reunion story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to have a try at this... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BTW :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared down at the seemingly innocent piece of paper in his hand.

This shouldn't be possible.

He had made sure that there was no way that this fiendish piece of paper would ever end up on his desk. He had created fake addresses and paper trails, buying small houses left and right all over the globe. Of course he put those houses to good use by letting his famiglia live in them, but still he had put a lot of money into all of those houses. All to make the possibility of this letter showing up at this address out of all the ones that held his name around one in a million.

Not to mention he was the Vongola Decimo, for heavens sake! One would think that would mean that people can't just find his address and mail him things. The extra houses had been his own precaution, or back up plan if you will, something he had taken to always having after all of his years with Reborn as his tutor. That just in case never should have had to be needed though. This address was supposed to be top secret, and guarded on the same level as government information. No one knew his address, not even him!

Yet there is was.

Staring at him in all of its evil glory.

He could honestly say that he hated this piece of paper more than all of the paperwork he had ever done... combined.

Now what did this piece of paper contain?

Nothing too life threatening... just an invitation to his Middle School Reunion.

Yes, that's right, the most horrible thing he had ever witnessed was just an invitation to a reunion. A Middle School Reunion at that.

To Tsuna however it meant impending doom. He would be forced to sit in a room with all of the people he had spent his middle school life with. Most people would think that it would be fun to meet up with people they hadn't seen in a decade. To catch up, see who married who, who became famous or celebrated, and who failed horribly.

This is what made Tsuna want to moan in dispair. He didn't want to see the people he went to Middle School with, back when he had been Dame-Tsuna. If he was to be honest he really hadn't changed that much in the time that passed.

The only difference was that now he was the head of the strongest Mafia family in the world. And, so what if he was the head of the Vongola? He still viewed himself as Dame Tsuna and was sure his classmates would still think so too. He could probably show up on a helicopter and fly, using his dying will flames, into the room and they would still see Dame-Tsuna.

Yes, he was positive that to his classmates he would always be Dame.

But the young man had no choice but to attend.

Why you ask?

On the bottom of the letter it read "Reunion put together by Midori Kyatsu and Kyoko Sasagawa."

Now Tsuna no longer had a crush on his Guardians sister. Instead he viewed her as his own sister and as such he would never dream of upsetting her by skipping out on something like this.

'10 Year Class Reunion, here I come' he thought with a sigh.

This was not going to be fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a Friday afternoon and a certain classroom in Namimori Middle was covered in balloons, ribbons and streamers. Above the door was a banner reading 'Welcome Back Class of 20XX'.

Said room was also slowly filling up with adults who had not stepped foot in these halls for ten years. For some those years seemed to drag on and on, but to others it had gone by in the blink of an eye.

Soon enough the classroom was full of loud chatter and swarming with gossip. Most of this gossip was centered around the chalkboard, where many pictures had been taped, all showcasing the classmates years together.

"Oh look! That's when Oishi fell asleep and we drew all over his face!" The picture in question included a boy sleeping on his desk looking like Jigglypuff had drawn on him. There was a boy standing behind him holding up a peace sign and a marker.

"I remember this day! It was right after midterms and we all got our grades back. Kanae and I were so happy that we passed we had to take this picture!" This one included two girls, one with black hair, the other with a dark green holding up two tests with 85%'s on them.

"Look, look! This is from our last day as a class. We all had to stand up front and take one last photo together!"

"Let's see if we can name everyone!"

"Yeah! Okay that one is Yuki."

"And here I am. I used to be so skinny."

"Be quiet Risa you still are! I swear three kids did nothing to you. Oh look here is Atobe. I used to have the biggest crush on him."

"Oh I bet everyone can name him!" said a Oishi pointing to a young man in the photograph.

"Of course. That's Yamamoto Takeshi! He was the baseball star, best on the team his first year."

"He was my favorite player. I was so sure he would go Pro. I can't believe talent like that was wasted" said Risa

"Eh? You mean he hasn't gone pro?"

"No. I now manage a baseball team, so I would know. Unfortunately I have never seen his name mentioned on any rosters anywhere."

"Wow. That's a real shock."

"Wonder what he does now?"

"Didn't his dad run a sushi shop?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"He did. I remember walking in there once and seeing Yamamoto-san helping him out behind the counter."

"Well then I bet he ended up taking over the shop."

"Probably."

"Still though, I would watch baseball just to stare at him."

"You and half of the female population!"

"Oh lookie here! Now this boy was all kinds of gorgeous!"

"The bad boy with the smoldering green eyes, Gokudera Hayato."

"I could have spent hours just staring at him."

"Not could have, you did Midori."

"Hey! He was a fine specimen." Midori countered

"And he was a genius to boot. Aced every single test with no problem."

"I bet you that he is either a model or some kind of genius scientist guy."

"Genius scientist guy? Really Kyo, is that what they are called?"

"Shut up!"

"Haha guys look at this!"

"Oh my god I almost forgot he was in our class."

"He was such a loser."

"I remember him running around in his boxers."

"Oh, that's right. I remember that now!"

"What was his name again?"

"It was Dame-Tsuna."

"Yeah, good old Dame-Tsuna."

"But you have to admit he was looking cuter by the end of our third year." said a girl in the back

"What? We are talking about Dame-Tsuna here right?"

"Yeah, but he had changed you know? Not quite as clumsy, and he just seemed more... I don't know the word for it. And don't pretend you didn't notice those rings he started wearing. They made him seem kind of..." said the same girl

"Your serious?"

"Well I mean I guess he had to be kind of cool or something. Why else would Yamamoto and Gokudera hang out with him?"

This continued for a few more minutes until eventually people started to back away from the board and started examining other parts of the room.

"I got some of the best sleep of my life at this desk!" said Midori laughing.

"Well then it's no wonder you almost failed!"

"I loved sitting in the back! I could get away with everything." stated Oishi grinning.

"I wrote my first real poem at this desk. To think that I am now a professional poet just seems so amazing."

"This is where you slipped that note to me, asking me on our first date. It's hard to believe we're married."

Suddenly everything seemed to get quite as a man walked into the room. It was a face they had not seen in may years, and it's appearance startled them.

"Nezu-sensei?"

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"You still teach here?"

"Wow talk about blast to the past."

"Alright everyone. While it is very good to see you all why don't we just settle down a little bit. Everyone back to your old seats. For those of you who don't remember I still have your seating chart, so come up to the front and take a peak at it."

"Eh? You still have that Nezu-sensei?" shouted someone from the back of the room.

"Of course. You all were one of my best classes, with a few exceptions."

Everyone of course knew the people he was talking about but only one person voiced them.

"Like Oishi and Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hey I am not as bad as Dame-Tsuna!" yelled Oishi gaining more than a few laughs.

"I don't know Oishi. Weren't you the one who started a fire in chemistry?"

"Oh I remember that! A whole wing of the school had to be evacuated!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" yelled Oishi "I swear I was bumped into!"

"Haha sure you were~"

"Alright class lets reintroduce ourselves okay? Say your name, your current career, and your goals for the future."

"Really sensei?"

"Yes. And since you asked you may start us off Kanae."

"Fine. Hey it's me, Honda Kanae. I am currently working as a manager to an up and coming idol at Akitoki Agency. In the future I hope to see her become one of the brightest stars in Japan, though I have a feeling it may take a while. Please cheer us both on." she said while grinning.

"Alright, I guess that means I'm next." said the boy behind Kanae " My name is Nakamura Sora. I am currently a Professional Tennis player. One day I hope to be the best in the world and get Namimori on the map!"

At this a lot of people in the class started to offer their congratulations. Sora had always loved Tennis and everyone was happy that he had made it to the Pro's like he had always dreamed.

"I'm up then I guess. My name is Mogami Yuki, though I got married so everyone probably remembers me as Setsui Yuki. I am currently in college to get my degree in medicine. My goal in the future is to become one of the top surgeons in Japan."

Then all of a sudden a hush fell over the room.

Why wasn't anyone speaking?

Well the answer was obvious.

The next seat was empty.

"Who sat there?"

"I don't know. Who's not here?"

"Was it Gokudera-san?"

"No Gokudera-san sat way over there. Maybe it was Yamamoto?"

"No. He sat in front of me."

"What about that girl Miyaki?"

"No, she sat next to me. I remember because I always wanted to cheat off her but was too scared I would get caught."

"Then who is missing?"

"That was Tsuna's seat." Said a voice from across the room.

Everyone looked towards the voice to find a young lady standing in the open doorway. She had long auburn hair, that unlike her past hair style did not flip out on the ends. Her eyes were almost the color of pure gold and although there was almost no make up on her face she looked stunning. She was wearing a light blue sundress with a while floral pattern and a matching cardigan. Long gone were the days of a young girl wearing a Namimori Middle School uniform.

Yet everyone knew who she was regardless.

"Kyoko-chan?" Yelled several of the girls past classmates.

"Hi everyone." responded the girl in question smiling at her classmates. "Sorry I am late Sensei. I had to run home to get changed on my way back from work and ended up being late."

"That's okay Miss Sasagawa, after all you are the one who planned this whole affair. I think we can forgive you for being a few minutes late. But since your here why don't you take a seat at your old desk and continue where we left off."

"Of course, but I need to know what we were doing first sensei." she said as she closed the door and silently drifted back to her seat. There was no way she could have forgotten where she sat in a classroom that held so many precious memories to her.

"We were telling everyone your name, your career and your dreams or hopes for the future."

"Okay. Hello again everyone my name is Sasagawa Kyoko. I am now a police officer working here in Namimori. My dream is continue 'catching the bad guys' if you will, and to help my friend restore something dear to them."

Yes, in the end Kyoko had become a cop, however you could say she was a 'corrupt' one. She always lent a hand to the Vongola, never once arresting a member. She knew just as much as anyone that what they were trying to do was for good, and not for evil. In her mind the Vongola were like a league of Batman's, protecting the people outside the law.

"Wow!"

"That's so amazing Kyoko-chan!"

"Yeah that's so cool!"

"I never knew you wanted to be a -"

All conversation halted however when a sudden boom shook the school.

Everyone remained deathly quiet as voices started to reach their ears.

"-san! You have to stop throwing your dynamite! We are on school property now."

_Throwing dynamite?_

"But Jyuudaime that stupid cow-"

"Who are you calling stupid Baka-dera?"

"Why you!"

"Haha let's just calm down Hayato."

"I won't calm down, and stop calling me that you sword freak."

_Sword freak?_

"Yeah he's right guys. Let's just all calm down and-"

"What are you Herbivores doing here?"

_Herbivores?Only one person would say that... Oh god no._

"We are here for a class reunion. What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by when I saw the explosion. I trust nothing is damaged."

"Of course not Kyoya."

_Wait. Had someone just call Hibari, Kyoya? Is it the Apocalypse?_

"Hn. I expect a fight later Ominvore."

"Not tonight, I already have to fight Mukuro. He deemed that me choosing Rock Paper Scissors as a rematch was unacceptable."

_Had Hibari just called someone something other that a herbivore? And had that someone just turned him down for a fight?_

"Tomorrow morning then."

"Alright. I will be there at 10 o'clock."

"Hn."

"Hey! Where are you going now Hibari? Don't you at least want to stop in for a second?"

_If there is a God please let him say no!_

"I have no time to waste on these Herbivores. Do not forget tomorrow Omnivore."

"... I won't"

"Haha looks like you will be busy!"

"More like bruised."

"You'll be fine Tsuna-nii. You fight both Mukuro and Hibari at least once a weak and always win. Not to mention that bastard Reborn."

_Who is this Tsuna-nii? It cant possibly be..._

"For once the cow idiot is right Jyuudaime."

"Shut up Baka-dera!"

"Why are you even here?"

"I heard Nee-san was holding a party so I had to come. Not to mention I go to this school now so you can't stop me!"

_Who are these people?_

"Guys we're here. Please do what I asked you to while we were on the plane okay?"

"Of course Jyuudaime!"

"Haha sure Tsuna!"

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped one of the most beautiful young adults anyone had ever seen.

The person in question had shaggy obsidian hair that curled around his ears. His eyes were a startling shade of green that seemed to piece the hearts of nearly every person in the room, both men and women. One of these eyes were closed however in what appeared to be boredom, and under his open eye there was a marking that seemed to resemble a hash tag. The young man was wearing a cow print button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, that no doubt would have looked absolutely ridiculous on everyone else, as well as a pair of stylish black pants. His body language was very laid back, his hands resting in his pants pockets.

You could have heard a pin drop as he scanned the room from the back to the front. When his eyes landed on Kyoko he gave a small wave but when his eyes found Nezu-sensei a small smile formed on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite teacher. I didn't know you were so old that you taught Tsuna-nii and the others. I mean I knew you were old but I never thought that you were that ancient. I guess I really can call you Dinosaur-san."

The man in question, also know as Nezu-sensei, was quickly becoming red in the face and would have no doubt blown up on the boy if it wasn't for the next person who slid through the door. While placing an arm on the young man in cow prints shoulders a new face entered the view of the classroom.

"Maa Maa Lambo. You shouldn't talk to your elders like that."

If the younger man was hot, than this man was absolutely beautiful. Unlike the other male this man's dark hair was cut shorter, barely even touching his ears. His eyes were smaller than the younger boys and they held much more wisdom in their depths yet still seemed so carefree. If Kyoko's eyes were a pure gold then this man's eyes could be said to have a smoldering golden glow. His face was angular and there was a scar on his chin that no doubt would have made him look quite rugged if it wasn't for the laughing smile on his face. His attire was a bit more professional than the cow print of his companion. Instead he wore a black suit that seemed to be of the best quality as well as a blue shirt that almost bordered on the color of sea foam. Around his neck was a loose blue tie as well as an eccentric necklace that many felt did not fit with the outfit at all. The necklace appeared to have a dog head on it as well as a sword surrounded by a flowing stream of water.

"And why should I? This guy is trying to fail me! Maybe I should show him my Electrico Cornata." Said the younger man as he started to walk forward a bit towards Nezu-sensei, the other man taking a few steps forward as well his arm still around the boys shoulders. The older man seemed to be half-heatedly holding him back, laughing lightly all the while.

"Maa Maa. Come on Lambo don't be like this."

_So his name is Lambo. What an odd name._

"Oi! Stupid Cow! Jyuudaime told you that one of your conditions for coming was that you wouldn't harass the old man!"

"But-" said the newly identified Lambo.

"No buts!"

And with that another new face appeared through the doorway. At this point many of the people in the room had decided that they had died and gone to heaven, such was the beauty that surrounded them. The man who entered the door was just as beautiful as the man that had proceeded him. His hair was an eye catching silver that was styled to flip out just the slightest bit at the ends, and it reached almost to the man's shoulders in the back, but framed his face in the front. On his ears you could just make out several piercings. His eyes were a dazzling sea foam green that many would argue were more green, and others would insist were more gray. These eyes were set on a face that some would say was perfection, not to angular and not to soft, and unmarred buy any blemish or scar. Like that man before him he was also wearing an expensive black suit, although the shirt he sported was a muted red instead of blue. Some who were perverted and tried to look at his * ahem* noticed that he had on an odd belt as well. In the center there was a circle with an X on in and some other writing. Behind that was some kind of large cat that seemed prepared to strike.

"Oh come on! Just one little electric shock. I promise I won't main or cripple him." said Lambo.

_Maim or cripple him?_

"What part of no don't you understand you stupid Cow?"

"Lambo." said an authoritative voice "You shouldn't attack your teachers, it's just not right."

"Jyuudaime!" said the man in red, moving out of the doorway allowing the final person in the group to step through.

Now one would assume that at this point nothing that stepped through that door would be able to surprise them. At least that was what they thought until the last person stepped through the door.

He was an Angel. He was perfect. He was perfection personified. If the people who came before him were beautiful then there were no words to describe this man's beauty. His hair seemed to defy gravity as is just to prove that it could. At points it seemed to be several inches tall and at it's longest the spikes seemed to brush along his neck. It looked perfectly disheveled. There was no evidence of any kind of hair product in his hair at all actually, in fact it looked unbelievably soft and luscious. It was the kind of hair that is seen in hair care commercials but never in real life. His eyes were the most sensual things many people in the room had ever seen in their lives. They were like endless pools of chocolate wonder that one could easily drown in. They showed unbelievable wisdom of the world and it's sorrows as well as an untouched innocence. His skin was lightly tanned and every single angle of his face seemed to have been sculpted by God himself to be perfect. He was slightly smaller that the last two men, yet around a head taller than the youngest of them. He was in fact perfect kissing height, for both men and women. His body was skinny yes, but not unattractively so, in fact his smaller build made him seem even more attractive. He was wearing a black suit just like two of the other but the quality of this suit seemed even higher than the other two, which many had not thought possible. He wore an orange shirt along with a black tie that was semi-loose around his neck. If one was to look at his hands he would notice that on one hand was a set of very ornate rings attached together by a chain.

"But Tsuna-nii~"

_So this was Tsuna-nii? Holy Crap._

The man named Tsuna turned to look at Nezu-sensei.

"I am very sorry for Lambo, he really does mean well. He won't be attacking you any time soon or calling you any more names." at this Tsuna looked at Lambo. "This is not up for discussion."

The young man in cow print slightly sulked.

"Um, excuse me, but were all of you in my class?" asked Nezu-sensei.

"Haha of course!" Said the man in blue.

"Well then why don't you all reintroduce yourselves. If you would please state your name, your career and your dreams or hopes for the future."

"I'll go first! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and it's nice to see you all again. Now it's your turn Hayato."

_Yamamoto? Hayato? Wasn't that Gokudera's first name?_

"Sword freak! You didn't even answer half of the question. You just said your name! And don't call me Hayato!" yelled the man in red, in other words Gokudera.

"Haha. I thought Tsuna told us not to say anything about you know what."

"That's when you lie! I swear sometimes..." said Gokudera.

"Yare Yare."

"Oh just be quiet Stupid Cow!"

"Fine I will stay out of your lovers spat."

"ARG!" screamed Gokudera as he tried to move forward, but Yamamoto grabbed him and held him back.

"Haha. That's not nice Lambo."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Gokudera-kun why don't you calm down?" Though it sounded like a question everyone agreed that it felt like an order.

"Hai, Jyuudaime!" said Gokudera calming down, allowing Yamamoto to release his hold on him.

"Haha isn't it your turn Tsuna?"

The last man then turned to the class and said, "It's nice to see you all again. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

At that the class just stares at him.

"I bet you all remember me as Dame-Tsuna."

"DAME-TSUNA?" yells practically the entire class, the exceptions being Kyoko and Hana.

"There is no way!"

"How could he have possibly gotten that attractive?"

"I thought that he would be jobless!"

"That can't possibly be him! It's a lie I tell you!"

And then just to test the waters he continued on.

"I am also the 10th boss of the Vongola, a Mafia family based in Italy. Our main goal is to reintroduce the groups original purpose, which was to protect the people."

This was also met with loud accusations.

"That is just not possible!"

"Dame-Tsuna, a Mob boss? Maybe in his dreams!"

"I bet if he really saw a gun he would piss himself!"

"If he is a Mob boss then I am the Queen of England!"

On and on the comments came but all Tsuna could think was...

'I saw this one coming.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya everyone! Now I was asked why Chrome wasn't here and I would like to answer that question now before we get into the next chapter. To be quite honest I love Chrome to death but in all honesty I think she is going to transfer back out of Namimori Middle and here is my reasoning. See she only went there because Mukuro kicked her out, and if you read the latest chapters you will find out he and Chrome have made up. Since she has decided to stand on her own two feet now and is not torn I see no reason why she would not return to his side. Also I do not think she would leave Ken and Chikusa for too long as at one point she called them her first true comrades and the first people she could rely on. So in my mind she probably spent about the same amount of time there, if not less, then the Shimon, giving her no reason to come to the reunion.

As for the question about Lambo going to school at Namimori Middle... well that's answered in the chapter.

I would also like to thank all of the people who reviewed the first chapter. I love hearing what everyone thinks of the story and you guys all made my day. So here is a special thanks to: Rio Sawada, Oliva Sage, Feressaloveyaoi, Yume Li, nel, Schwarzien.D'Seventh, Lexie-chan94, Yuu3 and memememeeee

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now there were certain things that everyone should know about Gokudera.

1. He has calmed down a good deal since the time he was 14 but there are still times when he loses his cool.

2. He likes to smoke and stealing his cigarettes will land you in the morgue or close to it.

3. No matter what anyone else says he does NOT like that stupid sword freak, or at least that is what he tells himself. (Take this however you please)

4. He is loyal to a fault.

5. He is loyal to Jyuudaime, or in other words Tsuna.

6. Insulting Jyuudaime will land you the same fate as stealing his cigarettes.

And guess what all of his old classmates had just done?

They had called him a liar! They said that they thought he should be a homeless, jobless, bum living on the street! They all believed he should be unattractive! And worst of all was when he told them that he was part of the largest mafia organization in the world they said that it was impossible. They all believed he would run in the face of danger.

Jyuudaime was the first person to show him friendship. When Gokudera first met him and tried to kill him Jyuudaime did not fight back, instead he had protected him. Jyuudaime had continued to protect him until this day, and Gokudera would never be able to let such a kind man be insulted.

His classmates had just made him pissed.

Without warning he drew out his dynamites from who knows where and prepared to take aim at the class.

Gokudera however was not the only one of Tsuna's Guardians who was angry.

Yamamoto was also feeling quite a bit peeved, a feeling that has come a bit more naturally after all of these years of working in the Mafia. After the ring battle he had truly realized that what was going on was real, but he kept on pretending it was a game. He was the Rain Guardian after all, the one who washes everything away, and when he made jokes about the mafia being a game the mood always seemed to lighten, even in the darkest of times.

This however was not a time for such light hearted jokes.

These people were insulting the man that had saved his life on many occasions. A man who was not only his friend and boss, but the pillar of strength for him and many others. Tsuna was the kind of man who would run into battles not caring for his own health, but only for the health of those he was protecting.

None of those people knew how many lives he had saved. They didn't know how hard he worked, often only getting a few hours of sleep a night. He was constantly negotiating with other families trying to create even the slightest bit more peace in the mafia world.

They didn't know that to this day he was still the only one who hadn't killed.

Yamamoto was a bit more calm about the situation however, choosing to put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder. This was not only to hold the bomber back, but to keep himself from reaching for the necklace that was hanging loosely from his neck. He still appeared calm, except for his eyes which seemed to suddenly become colder and much more alert.

"Maa maa Hayato let's not get so worked up. They just don't know how awesome Tsuna is."

The last Guardian in the room was the last to react, but that was just because of his laid back nature. In fact Lambo, believe it or not, was just as dedicated to Tsuna as the last two guardians.

This was his Nii-san that they were talking about. From the time he was 5 until now he had always looked up to the man he views as his big brother. Yes, at times Tsuna had been very Dame but he had always stood up for him. Whenever Gokudera yelled at him he could count on Tsuna to back him up. When he needed advice Tsuna was always the one he went to.

When his own family abandoned him, Tsuna had excepted him.

He had given him a home when he had nowhere else to go. He had included him when he didn't need to. He had made him his Lightening Guardian when no one else believed in him. They had gone through the good and the bad together and he was not about to let some stupid idiots insult his Nii-san.

"Yare Yare. You guys have no idea what you are talking about." said Lambo as he retracted his hands from his pockets. In these hands were what appeared to be a pair of horns.

Tsuna noticed all of this going on and he knew that it was all just a headache in the making.

"Guys it's okay." He said trying to appease them.

This however just seemed to set them off.

"But Jyuudaime they insulted you!" yelled Gokudera

"Yeah Tsuna-nii! We can't let them get away with that." chimed in Lambo

"You have done so much for us Jyuudaime!"

"Haha yeah Tsuna. After all the times you have saved our lives we can't let that go." said Yamamoto with a certain edge to his voice

_Saved their lives? Dame-Tsuna did? How in the world could someone so Dame save anyone?_

"That's right! And not to mention what you did in the future with Byakuran!" continued Lambo.

"You even did that while we were in Middle School Jyuudaime!"

"Yeah Tsuna. How many other Middle School students out there have saved the world? How many people period have saved the world?" chimed in Yamamoto.

"As much as I hate to agree with the sword freak he's right." conceided Gokudera

"Traveling to the future and saving the world is not something someone who is Dame would do." added Lambo.

_Wait. Wait. Wait. _

_Did they just hear that right. Tsuna. DAME-TSUNA had gone to the future? As in like time travel? And he had saved the world from some Byaku-something-or-other? _

_And he did this while he was in Middle School?_

"Guys really-" Tsuna tried to speak his mind but was cut off.

"No it's not okay! They said that you were weak and insulted you. As your Lightening Guardian I can not let that go," said Lambo as he raised the horns in his hands to his head.

"The same goes for me Jyuudaime. As your right hand man and Storm Guardian I can not overlook what they have done to you." At this he raised his arms to cross over his chest. He looked as if he was going to let his bombs fly at any second.

"As your Rain Guardian Tsuna I also can not let this go. But you two need to calm down a bit, okay? These are civilians, not Mafiaso we are dealing with we can't just attack them."Said Yamamoto acting his part of the calming rain.

"Then what do you suppose we do you sword freak?"

"Everyone" Tsuna said with much more force this time. All of his Guardians, in fact the entire class, turned to look at him.

"I understand that you three are upset that they insulted me but can you really blame them? Back in Middle School, whether you choose to accept it or not, I was quite Dame. Until I met Reborn, and even after I met him, I failed almost every single test in every single subject. Our old classmates don't know about the things I did back then and what I have done after. Can you really expect them to know what I have been doing for the last ten years? Did you all expect them to keep tabs on me, the least popular boy in the class?"

This seemed to give the Guardians pause.

Could they really blame them for not knowing about how amazing Tsuna is, if the man had never showed them? Their classmates had never really seen him in action so they really had no idea how powerful he could be.

But just because they couldn't blame them, doesn't mean that they didn't want too.

"Still, Jyuudaime-"

"No buts. Now why don't we introduce ourselves the way Nezu-sensei asked us to?"

At this all of the Guardians reluctantly relaxed. Gokudera slowly lowered his arms and placed his bombs who knows where. He was still scowling but the look seemed less intense. Yamamoto released Gokudera's shoulder, instead putting his hands behind his head, and took a step away from the man. His face one again held a light hearted grin, as if the conversation before had never happened. Lambo gently brought his arms back down and placed his hands and horns in his pockets. His angry glare was once again replaced by a look of pure boredom.

_Holy-. Dame-Tsuna, no scratch that, Tsuna was able to calm them down with just a few simple words._

_How powerful was he?_

"Haha. Well then since I went first time I will start us of again. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I work for the Vongola Family directly under Tsuna as his Rain Guardian. My dream for the future is to keep helping Tsuna and continue teaching Baseball to the kids in the Family on the Weekends. Oh and I also want to have more sparring sessions with Squalo" said Yamamoto still grinning.

"You better not have that many more sparring sessions with that long haired freak. I don't know how many more of his loud Voi's I can take until eventually I just blow him up, part of the Varia or not."

"Haha don't worry. I plan on sparring with him mostly on the weekends we have to go back to the base in Italy. Now why don't you try Hayato."

"For the Last Time do not-" he was cut off by a look from Tsuna.

"Anyway my name is Gokudera Hayato. I am the right hand man and Storm Guardian of Jyuudaime. My dream is to stand by his side and help him reach his goal as well as to get stronger." He said. Short, sweet, and to the point.

"Yare Yare. Why don't you tell him about your dream to marry Yamamoto-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW!"

"Ah. My ear drums. Anyway my name is Bovino Lambo. I am Tsuna-nii's Lightening Guardian and I am currently in … Nezu-sensei's... class. My goal is to do nothing but relax and party." You could tell it pained the poor boy to say the teachers proper name, but since Tsuna told him not to call the old man names he had no choice.

At this point most of his classmates were totally floored. They were being serious. The not-so-dame Tsuna was actually some form of high ranking individual. If they were telling the truth then he was even a Mafia Boss.

Now the high ranking part wasn't that hard to accept. Cinderella stories do happen after all. People who were once ugly can become beautiful and those that were weak can become strong. Dame-Tsuna could have transformed into the man they saw before them over the past 10 years. It had been a long time after all.

No what really go them was the fact that he was a Mafia Boss. How in the world could someone go from being no-one to becoming a feared and respected Mafia Boss? A high ranking person in a company they could understand because you could work you way up the company ladder, but the Mafia was something most were born into. That would mean that all the times that they were bullying him or laughing at him, they weren't just laughing at a boy who would become something great. No at that point his destiny would have already been set, they would have been laughing at the soon to be Boss of a Mafia family.

No most of you are probably wondering how such ordinary people know so much about the mafia, in other words the process of a person becoming the next Boss. Well about 6 years ago a member of the Gambino Family was stupid and decided that he wanted to put his Family's name on the map. How he did this however was by holding 7 very high ranking officials hostage for days. Needless to say because of this mishap the Mafia world had been exposed even more so then it was before.

The Mafia also got a sudden increase in members due to this incident, mostly people who wanted to speak out against politics and such. These were the people who saw what he did as a cry of injustice towards what the officials had been doing, and not as the cry of attention for his Family that it was. But as this was the Mafia most Families would not turn down willing cannon fodder everyone was allowed to join. It was not uncommon nowadays to know someone or know of someone who has ties to the Mafia, whether that means they actually fight or work behind the scenes.

Now as they lived in Namimori, which was protected by Hibari, none of the people in the class actually tried to look at the Mafia in depth. If they did they no doubt would have heard about the Vongola long beforehand. It was like they were protected in their own little bubble, because even trained elite Mafiaso know not to go after Namimori because Hibari was there.

Or so they thought.

Little did they know that the real reason they never heard of much Mafia activity is because Tsuna had declared the town a 'safe-zone'. While Mafiaso were here they had the equivalence of sanctuary as long as they did not disturb the peace of Namimori. In other words, no Mafiaso were allowed to shed blood here or they would be found and Hibari would be able to have his way with them. Because of this in fact Fuuta had recently ranked Namimori the second best vacation place for Mafiaso, right after Mafia Land.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am the Tenth Boss of the Mafia Family the Vongola. My dream is to restore the Mafia to what it once was, different families all trying to protect those who can not protect themselves." he said while giving a smile that melted more than a few hearts.

Then he said something that should never have been asked.

"Any questions?"

At this the room broke into a frenzy.

"Did you really travel through time?"

"How long have you been boss?"

"Have you ever shot a gun before or been in a high speed chase?"

"Can I be the mother of your children?"

"Where do you guys live, here in Japan or in Italy?"

"Did you really save the world?"

"Who was that Byaku-guy you were talking about?"

"Are you married?"

"Are you like super strong now?"

"Are you single?"

"What do they mean by they are your Guardians?"

The questions just seemed to flow one after another until eventually Tsuna lifted a hand to tell them all to stop.

"Haha, that's a lot of questions Tsuna." said Yamamoto

"Jyuudaime you don't have to tell them anything you don't want to." stated Gokudera

"Yare yare they sure are noisy." drawled Lambo

"It's alright guys. Now let me see how many of those I can remember. Yes I have traveled through time in order to fight a man whose name is Byakuran. Actually the time I went to would have been 2 months ago. He had the power to travel to other worlds and used the information he gained to to take over multiple worlds. But it's okay now, he's reformed. The worst he would do now would be to use his powers to introduce marshmallows into worlds that don't have them."

At this the class was shocked.

_He really had saved the world._

_In fact if he hadn't saved the world they all would be dead right now._

_And he saved it from someone who could travel in-between worlds._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi had in a way stopped the Apacolypse._

"Now what else" he continued on " Well I have been boss since I was 16 but I wasn't in control until I was 18. Until then I had help from the ninth as I couldn't be both a High School student and the boss of a Mafia Family at the same time. I also mainly work out of the Japanese Headquarters though I spend about two weekends every month over at the Headquarters in Italy. I couldn't exactly leave Japan as this is where my family is."

_16._

_He had become the head of a Mafia Family at 16. The age when the most any of them had to worry about was exams and boyfriend/girlfriend trouble._

_And here was Tsuna, who had already saved the world and was the leader of a giant orgaization._

"As for guns, I never really liked them. That could come from the fact that my tutor used to try and shoot me all of the time, and did in fact succeed on many occasions. I will have to ask Reborn how many times he actually shot me, as I have no doubt that he kept count. I guess you could say that I have become strong. I am not good at judging myself but in the last 3 years I have only ever lost battles to Hibari and Reborn, though some of the battles with Hibari are ties."

_His tutor shot at him!_

_What kind of person shoots the person they are teaching?_

_Not to mention he fights on par with Hibari! Has he been taking steroids to get stronger?_

"Jyuudaime don't sell yourself short! You are one of the strongest people in all if the mafia. The times that stupid skylark wins are just flukes!" stated Gokudera.

"Haha I agree Tsuna. You are really strong, I wouldn't even stand a chance against you." said Yamamnoto smiling.

"I wouldn't look up to you if you were weak." said Lambo adding in his two cents.

"Thanks guys." said Tsuna smiling. "There was something else... Oh yeah I remember now. Guardians is the word used for the six, or in my case seven people, who are the closest with the head of the Family. Each of them represent either Rain, Storm, Cloud, Lightening, Sun, or Mist. In my case I have two mist Guardians, which is why I have seven Guardians altogether. They each also have their own role to fill within the Family. I think that's it."

"Hey wait you never answered our questions!" Yelled a girl in the back gesturing to herself and the two girls on either side of her.

"I'm sorry. If you could repeat them I would be glad to answer them for you." Tsuna said with his heart attack inducing smile.

At this the girl grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"Well Tsuki wanted to know if you were married, Tohru wanted to know if you were single, and I wanted to know if I could be the mother of your children."

All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

_Did she really just ask that?_

"No comment, no comment and no." Tsuna stated after what seemed like an eternity.

"But-" she tried to argue

"No." He said with more conviction. It seemed that even here he was not safe from the fan girls.

Hopeful he looked down at his watch to see that the reunion still lasted for another hour and 45 minutes. Hadn't it been longer than just 15 minutes since the Reunion started?

Looking around he finally noticed some of the predatory gazes locked on him and his Guardians.

May God protect them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tsuna let out a loud sigh of relief as they left the reunion.

Who knew being in Boss Mode for so long would be so completely tiring. Not to mention that after they sat down and everyone else introduced themselves they were free to move about the classroom again.

And guess which four people were swarmed the moment they were allowed to leave their seats.

Never again he vowed as he put his head in his hands.

Never again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

3 years later another envelope arrived on his desk, looking much the same as another envelope that had started this mess.

He reads it to find that he was right in his assumption of what it was.

Three words: High School Reunion.

His mind flashes back to his first encounters with fangirls and all the other horrors he had to endure during those years at Namimori High.

Sighing he looks down at the offending piece of paper in his hands.

Once again he finds that it was arranged by Kyoko, and once again he could not say no. After all when you are the Godfather of a person's children and like her brother you simply can not decline their party invitaions.

All he can think is 'at least I saw this one coming.'

A/N: And it's done! I had a lot of fun writing this one. I liked being able to add OC's and playing around with them. I had to ask myself 'now how would people react to seeing Dame-Tsuna no longer acting Dame?' The result was the shenanigans that happened here.

I hope you all like it and reviews as always are always much appreciated!


End file.
